Quests
There are a couple of things often referred to in this game as a "Quest". Tutorial The tutorial for the game, lead by your first cat Conan, teaches you the basics on how to play, and gets you started on enjoying Catania. For Example It explains how to work the game, and how to get new cats, such as Francis, a cat sorcerer. Transcript here. Quests Main Quest The main quest follows Conan, Catniss, and Francis in their fight against the Evil Pugomancer, who is trying to create a spell that will ruin the lives of the citizens of Catania, and turn everyone into dogs! Luckily, your guild will try their hardest to stop him and retrieve everything the Evil Pugomancer needs to cast the spell. Quest list here. Quest Transcript here. Event Quest Limited-Time events that follow their own stories and sometimes feature more cats than the main story quests. Quest lists and transcript links found on the relative event page. Standard Quest Standard quests refresh every 15 minutes in real time. The number of quests you are shown are related to the level of your guilds' Quest Board. The levels of the quests used to be relative to the level of cat(s) assigned to your Guild Fortress. Example: If you have only level 1 cats assigned to the fortress, every quest given to you will be level 1. However, in versions 1.6.6 and 1.6.7 this was changed, and now the quest levels are relative to the MIN and MAX selected in the "Preferred Level" selection at the end of the Questboard. The rewards and their amounts are based on the level of the quest, as well as the number of skills needed, the duration for the quest, and the number of cat slots the quest gives you. Unlike main and event quests, you can assign cats that are lower than the level of the quest and/or that don't meet the skill requirements, at the cost of Great Success chance. There is a quest reward table here. Battling Once you've assigned cats to a quest, you can enter into a Quest Battle to decrease the amount of time the quest will take. During a quest battle, your cats will fight against waves of enemies and a final Boss, that has twice the HP of the previous enemies. Cats will automatically attack, but you can also tap the enemy to expend Tap Energy and attack the enemy yourself. Expending this energy will also fill up your cats' special attack meters; when full, you can tap the cats' portrait to have it use a special attack, dealing massive damage to the enemy. Your maximum amount of Tap Energy is based on the level of your Quest Board, and it will refill at a rate of 1 energy every five seconds. When your energy gets low enough, you will be given the option to use a potion in order to fill the bar. Potions are earned by playing mini games . You can only play the mini games for potions up to five times before having to wait 60 minutes (1 hour) to play for potions again. Your cats cannot get hurt or killed by enemy attacks. However, their special energy drains when they're hit. Great Success Chance Quests will always succeed, but they also have a chance to have a "Great Success". the rewards that are shown when you accept the quest are the rewards for a great success. Assigning cats that meet or exceed the quest level and assigning cats that meet the skill recommendations for the quest are the best way to ensure that you complete a quest with a Great Success. Assigning a cat that is a higher level than the quest level, for example, will give you a higher % chance than assigning a cat that matches the level. If, however, a quest does not finish with a Great Success when you claim it, you are given the option to watch an advertisement to try for an increased chance of succeeding. Watching an ad will remove the rewards that you just got and roll back the quest to the unclaimed state, and you will have an increased chance of getting the Great Success rewards when claiming the quest again. You do not get the option a second time, however, if it still doesn't finish with a Great Success. Missions See: Missions Daily Tasks There is a selection of things that one can do daily for a reward. They are supposed to refresh at local time 0:00, but there are some instances where that doesn't actually happen. The Daily Quest list is randomly picking 4 out of the following objectives: *Enter 3 battles for 500 Gold or 10 battles for 1500 Gold. **Note: You don't have to interact with the battle, or even use multiple quests for a battle to count. Because of this, you can send cats on one quest, and exit from a battle three times on it to complete this task. *Collect 300 Materials for 500 Gold or 700 materials for 1500 Gold. *Shake heroes for 100 gold for 250 Gold. **Tap and drag the cats around for them to drop gold. *Play 3 Mini-games for 1 Gem. *Complete 5 quests for 500 Gold or 10 for 1500 Gold. *Watch 3 adds for 1 Gem. Every day completing 3 Daily Quests will grant you a shaky box, with one of these items chosen at random: Owl There is also an Owlcat that can drop the following items: *Rare Blue Ember *Rare Green Ember *Rare Red Ember *Blue Ember *Green Ember *Red Ember * Category:Mechanics